


Awake

by quartzspirit



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Babies, Despair, Don't think about it, Dreams, Friendship, Giving Up, Nightmares, Open Ending, Other, Save Me, death in death in death, first idea for knowledge, it is an open ending, kenma is such a good boy, not 15 weeks thingy, obscurity, oh my, pureness, save him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-17
Updated: 2014-06-17
Packaged: 2018-02-05 01:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1801114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzspirit/pseuds/quartzspirit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was going to die.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Awake

In the end he couldn’t make it, dropped dead before he even thought that it was his time.

Feeling the rough ground of the street, how sharp, little stones pricked his body and tickled him on his cheek. Warm liquid flowed down his mouth, leaving a metallic taste on his tongue. Street lamps became fuzzy, his eyelids became too heavy.

There was the pain making him dizzy and sleepy. It was the nicer kind of ache, different than a headache.

 

And then he woke up.

The pain vanished and everything sharpened suddenly. Birds were singing with shrill voices and his pillow felt wet. Wet from tears and sweat and something else he couldn’t identify. The red pajama stuck on his body, soaked like his black hair on his face. Waves of horror overwhelmed him slowly, making him shiver and hyperventilate. A voiceless scream threatened to choke him.

He knew it would happen in the near future.

He also knew that he couldn’t stop it.

He was going to die.

Kuroo Tetsurou was aware of it because the nightmare had hunted him for three long years and he hadn’t dedicated anyone, not even Kenma. It would be too irritating to see the asking facial expression and how the blond boy cocked his head.

Kuroo knew about his insecure side and that Kenma didn’t care about others not because he really didn’t. They had been friends since childhood and Kuroo was acquaintance with his fears, always trying to help him because Kenma was important to him. The black head didn’t want to worry his friend, so he just banned everything in the deepest corner of his mind, telling himself that those things didn’t exist. Telling himself that they were just creepy results of horror films and too much food at midnight.

But somewhere a cheeky voice laughed that it knew he was lying.

He stood up groaning, still shaking and pale, biting on his lower lips and hearing the noisy ringing of his phone. And instead of answering the call, he turned his mobile off and went to the bathroom, panting hard and glaring at his reflection on the mirror.

“Get your shit together,” he growled vainly, coughed a bit before he splashed ice-cold water in his face. Little drops ran down his forehead, his cheeks and his nose, leaving a small trail before he wiped it off with his left hand. Salty blobs got caught by his tongue and he furrowed his brows, realizing that he’d started to cry.

Pathetic was the only emotion he felt for getting afraid so easily but dreaming about your own death every day wasn’t encouraging that much.

“Stop it,” he whispered weakly and tousled his already messy hair. Probably huffing about his eternal bedhead was the better solution than to freak out in his own bathroom. Or eating something nice, or playing video games with some friends. Or stop thinking for a moment and get change. Or asking Kenma what he was doing in his house.

“Hi,” the brain of the team greeted him monotonous, staring with his feline eyes right through him and squatted right in front of the wheezing one. Warm fingers squeezed his arm and he sighed quietly, trying to calm down.

“Hi,” the Nekoma captain finally answered after several minutes, revealing a tired grin as if he’d just woken up. With a short nod Kenma stood up, grabbing Kuroo’s arm and pulled him out of his room, his house – in his pajamas.

“It’s an emergency,” the blond boy explained sparsely on their way out, answering his baffled friend and dragged him with him on the street. A mistake as they heard the sound of the car.

Reflexes were useless.

All Kuroo could do was to observe how the little red petals were falling on the ground.

And how the body of Kenma collapsed in the middle of the red sea.

Not he died.

His best friend did.

A loud scream left his mouth and everything became black again.

 

This time there wasn’t any disturbing pictures. There wasn’t a mess of complicated messages. There was just this darkness that made him want to sleep forever. But he couldn’t sleep because there was somebody trying to save him and he didn’t want to be saved because he found his inner peace.

“Wake up, Tetsurou.”

And only this voice clung to him, not letting him go. This voice was too similar that it hurt, too familiar that it burned his skin. He knew this bored undertone, the rhythm and pronounces of every word. He loved this voice because he loved his friends. And it was Kenma calling him.

“Don’t go.”

Light dazzled him slowly.

“Please.”

It was strange but he believed it was the right choice.

“Kuroo Tetsurou, I’ll get mad if you die.”

The obscurity became pure white.

“I know you can hear me.”

Just a little bit more.

“Tetsurou.”

He felt light and weightless like a feather.

“Hey.”

But he didn’t dissolve.

“Kuroo.”

It was nice.

“Don’t leave.”

And the black haired boy smiled brightly, leaving all his sorrows behind him, whispering softly:

“Thanks.”

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD!   
> I DON'T EVEN KNOW IF I KILLED THE POOR THING.  
> How do you think of the ending?  
> Well, it's kinda a drabble so it's verrrrry open.  
> But just give me some of your opinions and thoughts.


End file.
